


Talking In Tongues

by angryschnauzer



Series: Bucky & Lance - Gym Buddy Shenanigans [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: 18+, F/M, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shower Oral Sex, Squirting, so much oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You go to the same gym that Bucky Barnes does, and very much enjoy watching him and his trainer - Lance Tucker - work out as you're on the treadmill. However one day when you're spending too much time watching them rather than watching what you're doing you end up tripping over, and that's when the two men help you out in more ways than one.





	Talking In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> This literally all started when @bucky-plums-barnes got an ask. I felt compelled to write a drabble, and decided not to leave it on a cliffhanger (plus fixed the part where reader took both the stairs AND the elevator up to her apartment!), so here you go, a oral-fest featuring Bucky and Lance.  
> https://angryschnauzer.tumblr.com/post/174432142530/out-of-all-the-guys-who-is-the-best-at-eating-out

You hated the gym - you really did - but it was the only way you were ever going to keep fit. And if you were honest with yourself you did enjoy it. The exercise not so much, but the way the treadmills and cross trainers overlooked the weights room had you getting hot and bothered a lot more than the actual exercise ever did.

It also helped there was a coffee shop at the gym and you discovered your sessions coincided with a veteran’s physio session that you ended up chatting with Bucky and his trainer Lance.

The two men looked shockingly similar yet neither could see their likeness to the other, and after you’d said goodnight to them having finished your coffee you’d regularly go home and touch yourself thinking of them. Their faces would blur to one, the thought of their soft plump lips dancing over your skin, the way they both had that habit of darting their tongue out to wet their lips.

That evening’s session went the same as usual, 15 minutes of effort on the treadmill then 45 minutes of a slow walk as you watched the two men work on their muscles. It must have been glutes day as they were both doing deep lunges, working up a sweat so their t-shirts clung to their bodies, their sweatpants hanging low on their hips. Good god did they have to be grey sweatpants? Your fucking kryptonite. When they turned to work on their other side you could practically see the outlines of their cocks in the soft fabric.

The sound of you losing your concentration, falling off of the treadmill and landing in a heap against the glass had both men turning to look, and you could immediately feel the heat rush to your cheeks in embarrassment.

Before you could even pull yourself up they were next to you, helping you to your feet;

“Doll, you ok?”

“Babe, what happened?”

The feeling of their strong arms still each holding yours had you flustered;

“I…I…tripped”

You went to step forwards but winced as you felt the pain in your ankle.

“C'mon Doll, let’s get that looked at”

In the fifteen minutes that followed Lance had pulled the leg of your yoga pants up and checked your ankle out, surmising that you’d just turned it rather than twisted or sprained, but was already telling Bucky to grab their things;

“We’ll give you a ride home Babe”

He hadn’t explained that he only had a 2 seater sports car, so much to Bucky’s amusement you were sat on his lap in the passenger seat as Lance drove, and as you got to your apartment it was Lance that carried you up the steps of your building; flung over his shoulder. You had his tight ass right in your face as you rode the elevator up to your floor, and if you turned your head all you could see was Bucky’s crotch.

Once in the door he carefully set you down on the couch as he knelt at your feet, delicately removing your sneakers and socks before his surprisingly soft fingers danced over your ankle;

“Babe does this still hurt?”

Your sharp intake of breath told you everything he needed to know and he went to scoop you into his arms;

“C’mon Babe, you need to lay down and rest that ankle”

Putting your arms out to stop him you pushed yourself back into the cushions;

“Nononono! I need to shower first!”

“Doll, you can hardly stand” Bucky interjected

“I stink. I’m not doing anything until I shower”

Lance let out a huff of frustration;

“Okay... FINE. But we’re gonna help you”

“W-w-what?”

“Don’t worry Babe; you can keep your panties on. We’ll even keep our eyes closed. The one thing that is NOT going to happen is you slipping over in the shower and injuring yourself further”

The two men pulled you up, each hooking one of your arms over their shoulders as they walked you to your bathroom – with you giving directions after they’d tried to get into the linen closet at first – before they set about getting you showered.

As Bucky turned the water onto a warm steam setting Lance was standing in front of you as you clung to the towel rail. As he dropped to his knees and gently curled his fingers around the waistband of your yoga pants he looked up at you and his expression was pure sin. You were thankful for the noise of the power shower as you desperately hoped it hid the sound of your quiet moan as he bit his lip whilst tugging the garment to the floor. Getting up to stand in front of you he took hold of your hips as Bucky came up behind you, his hands gently dancing around your waist before his lips brushed against your ear, startling you a little;

“Arms up Doll”

Lifting your arms over your head he pulled your sports top up and off, and it was at that moment you remembered you’d been wearing a tank that had built in support rather than an additional bra, Lance’s eyes going wide as your breasts bounced as they were released before he scrunched them shut;

“I...I... didn’t see anything...”

“Liar”

With his eyes closed and his hands still on your hips, his lips curled into a smirk. The moment hung in the air until you felt one of Bucky’s metal fingers slip into the waistband of your thong panties at the base of your spine and pull them out only to let the elastic snap back;

“Doll, you want to keep these on?”

“F-f-for now...”

“C’mon then Doll, time to get wet”

Too late for that you thought, but as you rocked on your unsteady legs you felt the brush of skin touch the backs of your thighs and you realised Bucky had at least shed his sweatpants, if not more. Resisting the urge to look back you let him help you into the shower, Lance rapidly pulling his tee over his head before yanking his sweats down. As the steam of the shower swirled around you, you felt Bucky wrapping his arms around you from behind, pulling your back flush with his chest. Coming through the mist like some sort of mythical creature Lance stood in front of you and you couldn’t help but to rake your gaze down his body. His toned chest as the water flowed over him and you watched the rivulets of water run down his abdomen and over his tattoo, before soaking his white boxer briefs until they left little to the imagination. He grabbed the mango scented shower gel and squeezed a generous amount onto his palms before he started to lather it over your skin, working from your shoulders down your sides, over your hips and down your legs to your feet.

His return back up your body had you rocking back against Bucky and that was when you felt it, he was not only naked but hard as a rock, his cock nestled between your buttocks. Involuntarily you pressed back against him, eliciting a groan from his lips that was beyond sin, and his hands left your hips and found their way to your breasts;

“Such gorgeous titties Doll”

He cupped them and you felt him roll your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, your head lolling back against his shoulder and that was when you felt the first brush of Lance’s lips against your stomach.

Glancing down you watched as he slowly made his way towards the elastic of your panties and you found yourself parting your legs as he tugged your panties down. Gently lifting your leg with the injured ankle he hooked your knee over his shoulder before he surged forward, his tongue already out and he was immediately seeking out your clit.

You had always suspected Lance would be good at eating pussy, but Jesus Christ you had severely underestimated just how good. His tongue worked so quick you were almost turned to jelly, incredibly thankful for Bucky’s strong arms holding you up. Speaking of which his lips were pressing kisses to your neck as Lance expertly ate you out, his flesh hand keeping a strong grip on your waist as his metal prosthetic had found its way up to your throat, softly yet firmly holding your neck and it made another wave of arousal flood Lance’s face. You found yourself winding one hand through Lance’s short curls as the other reached back and held Bucky’s neck as he sucked a hickey into the skin of your clavicle.

Lance soon pushed his head deeper between your thighs, his tongue reaching deep within you and he rubbed tight circles against your clit with his thumb. That was your undoing and you came with a scream, your body trembling around Lance’s tongue as Bucky rutted against your ass.

In the afterglow of your orgasm you were vaguely aware of Lance setting your foot gently down onto the floor before getting to his feet, his hands cupping your breasts as he kissed you and you could taste yourself on his tongue.

Bucky rested his chin against your shoulder as he grinned at Lance;

“You done?”

“Why, you want a turn?”

“Hell yeah”

As Bucky gently moved from behind, you watched avidly as Lance quickly bent down and yanked his boxers off, giving you a gold medal winning grin as his thick cock sprang free. Your eyes went wide at the size of it as you didn’t think you’d ever seen a dick quite as pretty or impressive in the flesh before. That was until Bucky was standing in front of you and his was just as impressive. Lance wrapped his arms around your waist and you let out a small squeal as Bucky quickly got to his knees and physically hoisted you off the floor, pushing both of your legs over his shoulders and he dived in like a man starved.

Bucky’s style was completely different to Lance’s, but that was in no way a bad thing. If anything it was the perfect opposite; the way his beard brushed against your softest of skin, how his hands cupped your ass and how he hummed against your folds as his tongue worked exquisite magic to drive you rapidly to a second orgasm.

With Lance holding you up you could feel his cock against your ass, hot and heavy as he whispered filthy comments in your ear about what he wanted to do to you. The aural stimulation from Lance coupled with the oral stimulation from Bucky soon had another orgasm curling in the pit of your stomach, your legs trembling as you fought it off; wanting to make it last longer before you succumbed to your body’s desires, but it was to no avail and you came with a scream as Bucky continued to lap at your soaked folds.

When he was done he somehow managed to slip his shoulders through your legs, standing in front of you as he wrapped your legs around his waist, his cock resting against your folds;

“So Doll...” his lips danced over yours and you found yourself leaning forwards to his touch, eager to feel them kiss you properly; “I think you’re clean enough now...”

Lance’s lips brushed against your earlobe as he grinned at Bucky;

“Lets take his Babe to bed and make her even dirtier”

Someone at some point shut the water off, and in a flurry of wet bodies the next thing you knew you were flat on your back on top of your bed, your bodies drying in the warm air of your apartment as you were flanked by the two men, one laying on either side of you.

They took turns in capturing your lips for kisses before working their way down your body, each taking a nipple between their lips and sucking, pulling the hardened teats into their mouths before releasing them and kissing down your stomach. As Lance continued his way over your stomach, Bucky moved and was soon between your legs, pushing your knees up high and wide as they both reached your pussy at the same time.

You weren’t sure how they managed it, but their tongues hit your folds simultaneously, Lance’s lips latching onto your clit as Bucky pushed his tongue into your tight channel. They worked together as you squirmed beneath them, the dual stimulation of their tongues having you writhing and wanting to buck your hips up, only to have Lance’s strong arms hold you down as they both worked harder.

Your hands were fisted in the bed sheets, your head pressed back against the pillows as your back started to arch and you started to see colours behind your eyelids. You’d never felt the build of an orgasm like it before, and as both men pushed even harder was when you felt the cloudburst in your soul happen, your orgasm ripping through your body as you came with such a force you thought for a second you may pass out.

“Holy fuck” one of the men mumbled against your crotch, but you were too high on pleasure to even take notice of what he was commenting on. Your legs were shaking and your entire body was trembling as pleasure surged through you before you finally fell limp against the covers.

There was a moment of silence when the only sounds filling the room was your heavy breathing, but when you heard one of the men giggle, setting off the other, did you finally look down and saw them; their faces were soaked.

“What the hell happened?” you asked

Bucky grinned as his lips licked around his mouth;

“You squirted Doll”

Lance turned to you, his face equally as wet, and his smile equally as wide;

“Yeah, like a fucking geyser!”

Your jaw dropped. You’d never squirted before. You hadn’t even thought it was possible. The bed moved as the two men moved back until they were lying on either side of you, their fingers dancing over your skin;

“So what’s next?” Lance asked with a grin on his face.

“How about pizza?”

Bucky’s suggestion was not what you’d been expecting, but at that moment your stomach rumbled, as did Lance’s who agreed;

“Sounds like a plan. Lemme’ order through the app”

He quickly grabbed his phone, pressing the meal deal option and tapping your address in for delivery, the small chime as the order was confirmed giving him the signal that it was on its way;

“So, its gonna be like twenty minutes...”

“Oh gee... I wonder what we could do in that time...” Bucky suggested, his voice dripping with lust. You pushed yourself up to sitting and finally it was your turn to add a suggestive tone to the night;

“Well... you two have already eaten... I think it’s my turn now...” as you licked your lips and started to consider how you were going to go about returning the favour.

 

 

 


End file.
